pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral
The Spiral is the world that Pirate101 and Wizard101 take place in. Worlds The Spiral is home to several other, smaller worlds; Thus, there is a multitude of lands to visit. Among them are the following worlds: #Skull Island- A relatively new and unexplored world, Skull Island is a vast world full of dense jungles, great treasures, and, with the collapse of some colonies, ferociously greedy pirates. There has never been a more obvious source of evil, danger, and excitement in the Spiral to date. With the Imperial Powers all struggling to gain some foothold in this land, it is almost no wonder that conflict is a common part of this world. #Monquista- Once a worthless, wild jungle land, Monquista has changed in the past few years, though not necessarily for the better. Monquista's balance of power is constantly shifting without control, leaving the citizenry to suffer. Water is a valuable treasure there, as Monquista is noticeably arid, with what little water there is being the color of dirt. #Dragonspyre- At one time, Dragonspyre was the seat of a powerful military nation. However, the coming of the Dragon Titan turned the world into a dead land; Now, only monsters and ghosts live in the area, plaguing all who dare to visit. Not even the bravest of pirates, adventurers, or explorers dare to venture in this forsaken land. #Valencia- Home to scholars, inventors, and artists aplenty, Valencia is a center of knowledge in the Spiral (and the center of the Spiral, if the Valencians are to be believed). Though the place was once known to be quite beautiful, the creation of the Armada has turned the tables considerably; The Clockworks now rule over the living, enslaving, mistreating, and possibly killing any who dare to oppose them. #Cool Ranch- A vast land of deserts, wild animals, and danger, Cool Ranch is easily one of the most lawless worlds in all of the Spiral. Plagued by bandits and pirates alike, Cool Ranch is not a place that one should take lightly. #MooShu- The only Imperial Power that has yet to crumble, MooShu is currently facing a serious issue. Though the Emperor lives, in his recovery, his former vassals have begun turning on him, causing trouble and strife wherever they go. Complicating matters are the Amber Horde, Ninja Pigs, the Yakooza, and the Armada, who are all tearing the place apart. Though whole now, MooShu is dangerously close to falling apart. #Marleybone- A land of sophistication, mechanical wonders unlike most other nations, and an impressive navy, Marleybone stands as a powerful empire within reach of several worlds throughout the Spiral. A recent war has made living in Marleybone rougher than normal and every soldier in Marleybone is forced to fight with every piece of their strength if the Spiral has any hope of defeating Johnny Clockwork. #Aquila- The former seat of a massive empire, Aquila is but a mere shell of what it once was. Having fallen behind the rest of the Spiral in terms of technology, Aquila is generally ignored by the rest of the Spiral. However, there are still great adventures occurring in Aquila and there is no greater place to earn glory than here. Likely Worlds to appear #Polaris - Often referred to as "The Frozen Roof of the Spiral," Polaris is a frigid nation. Home to Walruses, Ice Bears, and Penguins, very few can survive in the harsh areas that make up the land. Once a place of traditions, the Penguin Revolution upset the old ways and has left Polaris changed. It is shown in Valencia Part 2 in a side quest that Napoleguin is now Emperor and has made peace with all of his former enemies, except for Marleybone, which intercepts shipments from Polaris. Little other information stands on Polaris' current shape; However. #Darkmoor - A land of shadows, fear, and terror, Darkmoor is not a place for the feint of heart. Little information stands on Darkmoor's current shape. More information is expected when Darkmoor is possibly released in the next update. Pirates most likely will have the ability to venture there in Book 16; however, the pirate will likely have access at level 75, but it is likely to be released next story update, Arc 2's first update.It is also home to paranormal activity and creates such as undead or ghosts. It is also where the infamous Duck of Death comes from, at least in his current state that is. Our parent's piece of the map is here. #Grizzleheim - The land of Bears, treants, gremlins, and wolves. Ericka the red is rumored to appear here and the player may have to visit for her piece of the map. #Krokotopia - Once home to an ancient empire, Krokotopia has fallen silent for quite some time. The recent excavations of the local tombs by Marleybone, however, have stirred the ancients who slumber in their tombs. A source of ancient treasures and cultures, brave explorers and, unfortunately, treasure thieves have come to claim the riches from the past. #El Dorado - The ultimate goal of the player. So long as the story continues, the player is very likely to visit here. All Other Worlds *Wizard City - Extremely unlikely to ever visit in Pirate101, however unused content says otherwise (look in trivia). One of the several academies of magic located within the Spiral, and home to most wizards of the spiral. *Celestia - is the least mentioned world on this list (not even mentioned verbally, only on a picture). The only mention of Celestia in pirate101 is on a spiral map in Marleybone; however, it's hugely unlikely that we will ever go here in the Future for lore reasons. *Wysteria - Extremely unlikely to visit in Pirate101. One of the several academies of magic located within the spiral. The population mostly houses pigs and few humans. Wysteria rivals Wizard City every year for the Spiral cup and usually wins. *Zafaria - Extremely unlikely to visit in Pirate101 due to Wizard101 lore. It is mentioned in several Marleybone sidequests. *Avalon- Possible to visit in Pirate101. Homeworld to mostly foxes and Bonnie Anne. Avalon is mentioned in Marleybone and appears to be in a state of war and decline. *Azteca - Extremely unlikely to visit due to being destroyed in Wizard101. *Khrysalis - Unlikely to visit in Pirate101 due to Wizard101 lore. *Mirage- Possible to visit in Pirate101. Based on the middle east. *Empyrea - Unlikely to visit in Pirate101 due to being a closed off piece of land. *Rajah - Possible to visit in Pirate101. Rajah is mentioned several times in Marleybone and is said to be a colony. Home of the Kurgha. *Lighthouse World - Unknown world only seen when traveling between worlds. Trivia *Several Wizard101 only worlds can be seen between worlds, such as Wizard City, Wysteria, and Zafaria. Others like Azteca are mentioned. *A Grizzleheim, a Krokotopia and a Dragonspyre expansion were in development at least some point until October 6th 2016, when several housing items from the worlds were sold in the Ashes of the Armada pack in the Crown Shop. This was possibly because of the unpopulariy of Pirate101. *Polaris was developed for Pirate101, but was transferred to WIzard101 instead, hence the high resolution graphics. Many locations have Pirate101 elements along with NPCs with advanced animations, which was exclusive to the former. It is unknown if there are plans to return to Polaris for Pirate101, if any plans at all. *In the game files, the Black Windstone is said to take us from Wizard City to El Dorado, which meant that Wizard City was originally intended to have a role in Pirate101. Category:Locations